1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, more particulary to a plasma display panel comprising a bus electrode.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in a plasma display panel, barrier ribs formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate form unit or discharge cells. Each of the cells is filled with an inert gas, such as a mixture of He and Xe, or a mixture of He and Ne. When the inert gas is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause a fluorescent substance to emit light, thus displaying an image.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the configuration of a conventional plasma display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel comprises a front glass substrate 10 displaying an image and a rear glass substrate 20. The front glass substrate 10 and the rear glass substrate 20 are disposed parallel to each other with a predetermined space.
A scan electrode 11 and a sustain electrode 12 are formed on the front glass substrate 10 to maintain the light emission of each cell. Each of the scan electrode 11 and the sustain electrode 12 comprises a transparent electode 11a, 12a made of a transparent ITO material and a bus electrode 11b and 12b made of a metal material.
A scanning signal for panel scanning and a sustain signal for discharge sustaining are applied through the scan electrode 11. The sustain signal is applied through the sustain electrode 12.
A dielectric layer 13a that covers the scan electrode 11 and the sustain electrode 12 for limits the discharge current and provides insulation between electrode pairs. A protection layer 14 is formed for emitting secondary electrons.
A barrier rib 21 is formed on the rear glass substrate 20 to form a discharge cell. An address electrode 22 is formed on the rear glass substrate 20 and disposed parallel with the barrier rib 21. A dielectric layer 13b is formed on the upper side of the address electrode 22. R, G and B flouorescent layer 23 emits a visible ray, is coated on the upper side of the dielectric layer 13b. 
The front glass substrate 10 and the rear glass substrate 20 are coupled through frit glass. A ventilation process is performed to eliminate impurities inside of the panel. An inert gas such as He, Ne, Xe is injected into inside of panel to improve discharge efficiency.
The transparent electode 11a, 12a forming the scan electrode 11 and the sustain electrode 12 of conventional plasma display panel are made of an expensive ITO material. As a result, the transparent elecrode 11a and 12a increases the manufacturing cost of a plasma display panel manufacturing.